


I Got You

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Dean was taking a little too long to come back home and you decided to give him a call.





	I Got You

The hunt was pretty easy and also pretty near, didn’t need three people, so you decided not to go, prompting to just help with the research back at the bunker. They’d call you every now and then, asking you to look for a certain something in a book. You had gone and did a few chores when you weren’t doing anything. The laundry, organizing the books in the library, and cleaning here and there.

Eventually, you got bored and decided to go on a supply run to fill up the cupboards and the fridge with good and healthy food instead of munching on a cheeseburger or burrito every single day. You were gone for roughly 4 hours and when you came back in the bunker, you continued to fix around the house, just to get your mind off of things.

Time seemed to have slowed down after you ate lunch and around 3, Dean had called to tell you that they were about to go and find the witch causing the havoc in that small town. You briefly told him that if they needed a spell that they could call you, and for them to be careful since witches can be a pain on the ass.

You were currently reading on a lore book Sam had asked you to read to fill in for journal entries whilst you were munching on some chips when Sam had called you.

“What’s up, Sam?” You voiced through._ “Uh, we’re okay, but um, mind looking for a spell for me?”_ He asked. “Uh–sure.” You answered. “Dean’s affected, isn’t he?” You asked, noticing his behavior. _“Yeah. Sorry, I just didn’t want you to worry that much.”_ He said. “What happened anyway?” You calmly asked. You were worried for your boyfriend but Sam didn’t seem too frantic so maybe it was some weird spell that could easily be broken.

_“Uh, he’s just a little jumpy, that’s all.”_ He said then you suddenly heard a girl shriek from the other end. You burst into laughter. “Don’t tell me that’s my manly boyfriend.” You laughed and Sam chuckled. _“Yeahp, totally your manly boyfriend.” _He mumbled. “Boy do I wish I’m there to tease him.” You said. _“I heard that, sweetheart!” _You heard him grumble, causing you to laugh even more.

“Dean, baby, how are you feeling?” You asked as you searched through the book of spells. _“Not at all good, (y/n), like–”_ “Boo!” You loudly screamed and you heard him freaked out, a high pitched scream elicited from him. The phone must’ve fallen from his hands and you laugh loudly.

You heard shuffling around. _“You can be a fucking bitch sometimes, sweetheart.” _Dean growled, annoyed. You could hear Sam cackling in the background. _“Just look for a damn counter spell, babe.”_ Dean whined and you wiped the sides of your eyes as you have started to tear up. “M'really sorry, Dean.” You said, catching your breath.

“How about I’ll call you in a while when I find one, okay?” You asked. _“Okay, but make it quick. We’re looking for the witch now because she escaped and then put this fucking spell on me.” _Dean complained. “Okay. Bye, babe.” _“Bye, love you.” _You hung up and searched for spells upon spells on different books.

The spell set upon Dean was not at all harsh but it was quite old, like pickup lines that never work on bars anymore, but thankfully, the men of letters were able to store spell books going back as old as this one.

After at least an hour looking through books, you finally found it. You immediately called Sam. _“Hey, (y/n/n), found anything?”_ He asked. “Yeah.” You answered. _“Does it go away when we get the witch?”_He asked. “Unfortunately no–wait, you two killed the witch?” You asked. _“We can’t find her, she’s gone, but were in her house, so we have access to different ingredients.”_ He said. “Okay, first, get a bowl.” You instructed.

You heard him moving around. “Where’s Dean right now?” You asked. _“He’s in the living room. He got quite the fright when the witch turned out of nowhere, he’s trying to calm himself.”_ He answered, giving a small chuckle at the end. You then listed the ingredients, which turned out to be all there, much to yours and Sam’s approval. “Okay, now crush them all and pour the oil.” You said. You told him the spell a few times and then you heard him walk to maybe where Dean was.

He recited the spell perfectly and you waited for any reaction. To test if it had worked. You screamed as loud as you can through the phone, hoping it could’ve scared Dean if he was still under the spell. _“You’re really cute, sweetheart.”_ Came his deep voice. You giggled. “You’re not jumpy anymore?” You teased. He laughed sarcastically.

_“Be thankful I love you or I would’ve wiped that smirk off your face.” _He joked and you laughed further. _“Thank you though, babe.”_ He said. “No problemo.” You said and he chuckled. _“I miss you.”_ He said. You smiled, your heart swelling at his words. “I miss you too, babe. I think you two should spend the night there, it’s getting too late for you two to drive back home now.” You said, concern evident in your voice.

_“I think we should. I’m quite tired too, so is Sam.”_ He replied. _“I think we might go grab a few drinks in the next door bar.”_ He added. “No hookups!” You joked and you heard him deeply chuckle. _“Don’t you worry, baby, you’re the only one. I don’t need any hookup, I have you to come home to.”_ He said, sincerity in his voice. “You’re cheesy now, you sure you’re not under any spell?” You teased. _“Real funny, babe.”_ He said and you giggled. You said your goodbyes and hung up.

It wasn’t at all late so you decided to make some dinner, enough for three people so they’d have something ready to eat in the morning. You worked around the kitchen fluidly, singing to your favorite songs, blasted from your phone on the speaker dock.

After eating dinner, you ran yourself a hot bath and indulged in the water, letting the steam off your sore body. Minutes passed and you found your hands trailing down your body, all that’s in your mind is Dean. God, you’re definitely hooked. You thought about the way he looked at you, how he talks to you, the love and lust in his eyes, all just for you. You thought about the things he does to you, may it be sweet, rough, passionate, slow, fast, any other way, you still feel the same about him, elated.

You thought about the years behind your relationship with him, how you two unfolded kinks you didn’t know you had or the things he never wished he wanted to do, but you both did it anyway, anywhere, and anytime possible.

Your hands trailed down to your core, and damn you wished he was there to touch you, to make you feel _good_. You sighed and opened your eyes, quite disappointed that he wasn’t actually there when you’re just a bit too horny, like hormonal teenagers, which you actually shared with Dean as well, back in the days.

You washed off and got ready for bed, wearing one of Dean’s flannel and your pj shorts. You walked back to your room and glanced at the clock, _10:15 PM_, it flashed. You sighed, not at all sleepy and bit on the flustered side. You took your phone and scrolled through your phone, trying to fall asleep but all it did was making you miss Dean even more. You tightened your legs, hoping the _‘make me feel good’_aching is gunna go away.

You groaned in frustration, twisting around the bed, unable to get comfortable in any position.

You huffed and reached for your phone, dialing Dean’s number. After a few rings, he answered it. _“Hey, sweetheart, what’s up?”_ He asked. You couldn’t hear any loud music or screaming. “Aren’t you in the bar? Where are you?” You asked with a soft voice. You hand started to wander around your body. _“I’m back at the motel, Sammy left with a chick so I decided to turn for the night.” _He answered. “Oh.” You almost moaned.

But Dean knew that tone, he knew you more than yourself. _“(Y/n), are you –are you okay?” _He asked. You could hear him gulp. “Uh-huh.” You hummed. _“Baby, are you touching yourself?”_ He asked. There was practically a smirk plastered on his face. “So want you, Dean.” You moaned as your moved your hands up your breasts, cupping them. _“Fuck, (y/n).” _He cursed. You could hear shuffling on the other line. You giggled at the thought of him getting off with you even through the phone.

You bit your lip and waited for him. “Dean.” You moaned and you heard him curse. _“Jesus christ, woman, you’re making me painfully hard. Don’t worry, I got you.” _He muttered and you giggled.

“I’m so wet, Dean, all because of you, talk to me, baby.” You whimpered as you touched yourself, feeling just how wet you got since that bath. _“God, (y/n), I wish I was there. I wanna fucking taste your delicious pussy –all fucking mine.”_ He grunted. “All yours, Dean.” You mewled, moving to remove your shorts. “I’m only wearing your flannel, Dean.” You purred and you heard him groan. _“Fuck, I know you look so good in my clothes, but damn. I can’t wait to go home.” _

“Talk to me, Dean.” You moaned, moving your hands everywhere. “Get off with me.” _“Fuck, yes, (y/n).”_ He said and something ignited within you, excited to heard Dean talk dirty to you. It always gets to you. _“I’m touching myself right now, you’re all in my mind, (y/n), fuck, the way you look when I crawl up to you. I love they way you look under me, shaking, begging me.”_ He said, voice husky and deep.

_“Can’t wait for you to come on my tongue, on my fingers, god, that pretty little pussy of yours.” _He breathed. “Dean, tell me what you’d do if you were here.” You moaned. _“I’d kiss up your body, my fingers ghosting your entrance, rubbing your clit slowly.” _You let out a soft gasp as you followed along with what’s he’s saying. You teased yourself, imagine him doing it to you instead.

“Dean.” You whined. _“Sweetheart, pushed in two fingers, stretch the pussy for me.” _He instructed and you whimpered as you closed your eyes, letting yourself _feel_. “It feels so good, baby.” You moaned. _“I’m thinking about you, your mouth sucking me as I fucked you with my fingers.”_ He groaned. You moaned louder as your fingers hit your g-spot. “God, you make me so fucking wet, Dean.” _“And you make me so hard, (y/n).”_ He growled.

_“Move your fingers, faster, baby. Does that feel good, gorgeous?” _He said and you let out a series of incoherent noises. _“The little noises you make, baby, keeps me up. I can see your face, all twisted as you get near your release.”_ He said and you just moaned for him. “More, Dean –I _want_ more.” You begged. _“I know, sweetheart, I got you. Why don’t you go ahead and play with your boobs. God those perky things, god, (y/n).” _He instructed and you obeyed him.

You ground your palm on your cit and rubbed as you pumped your fingers in and out of you. “Fuck, Dean!” You gasped and he groaned in response, quicken his hands as he pumped himself. “M'so close, Dean, make me come, please.” You cried out and he grunted. _“Me too, baby.” _He groaned. You let out little whimpered and Dean listened intently, wanting you to come hard. He was moving his hands quick, so close to his release.

_“Come for me, (y/n).” _He said deeply and with one last pump, you screamed and your walls clenched your fingers. You squeezed your legs together, panting against the phone. _“Fuck, (y/n).” _You heard him breathe. _“So fucking hot, (y/n).” _He softly said and you hummed in approval. _“Can’t wait to get my hands on you, fuck your pussy good, just how you like it.”_ He murmured and you let out a breathy 'yes’. “Can’t wait for you to get back.”

* * *

You felt feathered kisses being trailed up your legs, your thighs and your smiled, knowing exactly who’s plump lips it belonged to. You turned around and met bright green eyes looking down at you. “You look so good, sweetheart.” Dean murmured, dipping down to kiss you. You moaned against his mouth, twisting your body to go under him. “I missed you, (y/n).” He murmured, kissing your cheek then your neck.

You arched to him and pulled away. “I promised to make you come on my mouth and my fingers, didn’t I?” He smirked. You moaned and closed your eyes, nodding your head. He chuckled darkly and he kissed down your body as he unbuttoned his flannel. He took each breast in his mouth and you ran your hand through his hair and your other hand went to his jeans, palming him, feeling how hard he was.

“You first, sweetheart.” He said when he grabbed your wrist. You giggled and nodded.

When you were fully undressed, he pulled you to him, making you squeal and he chuckled. He went in between your legs and he leaned down, kissing your clit lightly. “Damn, (y/n). This pussy’s ready for me.” He smirked. “Always ready for you, Dean.” You moaned and he licked a long stripe, feeling you lightly tremble.

He flicked your clit a few times and he sucked it into his mouth. You gasped and bucked into him. He then brought his hand to you, his fingers teasing your entrance. “Dean.” You whined and you felt him chuckle.

He pushed in one finger and followed the second one right after. You moaned and moved your hips to him. He sucked and licked as he quickly moved his fingers in and out of you.

He felt you clench around him and in no time, you were lightly clawing at his hair as you convulsed with your orgasm. He licked you all up and he kissed up your body, a satisfied grin on his face. You giggled and pulled to kiss him.

You rid him of his clothes and you stroked his cock a few times. “Fuck me, Dean.” You whispered against his lips and he grunted, his eyes darkening even more. He moved your legs to wrap around his waist and he positioned himself, teasing your entrance. “Dean!” You whined and he chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss on your lips.

He pushed in slowly, going as deeply as he could filling you up completely. You let out a long soft moan, making shiver run down Dean’s spine. He let you adjust to him and when you bucked your hips, he slowly moved, pulling all the way out and going in deeply. He built his pace, bucking his hips to you as he kissed you and sucked light red marks on your neck.

You arched to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pulled his face back to you, kissing him passionately. He bucked his hips quicker, eliciting a gasp from you. He lightly bit your lip and he roamed your mouth as you moaned against him.

In the midst of pleasure downing on the both of you, you felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm. You bucked up to him and he grunted, closing his eyes as he went deeper into you, chasing his own release.

A few quick thrusts later, you came around him hard, calling out his name in pleasure. He continued to moved, and he came inside of you as he stilled. He leaned into you, kissing you deeply as you both sighed in each other’s lips. “Good morning, (y/n).” He sweetly said, pecking the tip of your nose. “Good morning, Dean.” You smiled.


End file.
